User talk:Halovortex123
Dragon Assault Ship Hello Halovoretx123, I reverted your recent edits to the Dragon Assault Ship page for several reasons: (a) It did not follow manual of style guidelines. While I will abstain from regurgitating the style here, I may highlight some key concerns of the policy. The manual of style dictates that objectivity in articles is paramount. Emotive language and overly descriptive language, bolded and unnecessarily captialised text has no place within articles. If I may provide an example; "making it a VERY slow vehicle" is not a comment following this style. Furthermore, the purpose of the wiki is to provide clear, succinct and useful information for those wishing to read the articles. Clarity of of consciousness (for lake of a better phrase) is also necessary. That is, that article revisions make sense to a reader that is not necessary learned in the particulars and specificities of the Avatar universe. To view these guidelines and other policies see my concluding statement for the link. (b) It was contained within numerous editing stages. That is, due to the nature of your edit as a major overhaul, even if it was a validate change, you did not; (1) place the template and category of major overhaul (a template accessible in the list of templates). This states that other users should not edit the page as it will conflict with the major edit, and saves editing hassles. (2) You completed in overhaul in several stages, rather within one edit. In doing so, reverting articles back to their original form or easily tracking changes becomes difficult for users, administrators and all other relevant persons. In minimising the number of stages you edit, the efficiency of the wiki is increased due to the accessibility of revision histories, etc. All in all, it makes the wiki an easier place to edit. © Your edit removed valuable information. The previous version (at 00:14, 14th Feb. 2012) provided all possible information that has been reconciled and drawn from the sources, without resourcing on subjective inference or conjecture. Several intertextual and inter-wiki references were also provided. These inclusions validated and increased the quality of the article. To this end; (d)'' before article overhauls the overall quality of the article should be hitherto assessed.'' For example, one may search the Feature Article history and discern whether or not the article has been included in such a list. If so, It is unlikely that the article requires further revision at this current time. That is, all valuable and canon information available at this time (2009 --> Feb. 2012) has been utilised to contribute to the article. I am not sure if this article is one such, but they quality of the article prior to your revisions may well have appraised the article as an article befitting feature article standards. May I suggest you read over the wiki policies and become acquainted with them as to avoid any unnecessary issues in the future. View them at Avatar Wiki: Policy. Thankyou for understanding that these measures are taken in the interest of the wiki as a community and an encyclopedic instrument. My comments aim to be constructive criticism and should not be viewed as antagonistic to any party. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC)